


Spock Just Wants to Play Minecraft

by sailorcreampuff



Series: t4t Spirk [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom James T. Kirk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, M/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Top Spock, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Male Character, Trans Spock (Star Trek), Vulcan Biology, Wall Sex, t4t, they’re both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Spock is gaming in his room when Jim comes in and starts being annoying. You Won’t Believe What Happens Next.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: t4t Spirk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Spock Just Wants to Play Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again adding a disclaimer that I use a fun Vulcan biology system in which a “ko-lok” is somewhat similar in function to the human clitoris but it’s longer, green, and kind of tentacle-y. You can blame the Discord. The concept came from my good friend Jay, AKA lacefuneral on tumblr! As far as language goes, honestly not a lot of specifics are used to refer to Jim’s genitals in this one? He is penetrated though, which not all trans people may be fans of, so bear that in mind. Okay have fun reading this mwah

Entertainment was logical. Some of the more extreme Vulcans may say otherwise, but with such an erudite, creative culture, that idea was not the norm. Almost all Vulcans had an inclination to create things– art, music, and woodworking were all common hobbies amongst many other things. This was something they shared in common with the human race.

All of these facts were enough for Spock to justify playing video games in his leisure time. He had a particular fondness for puzzles and RPGs, but occasionally indulged in sandbox-type games as well. He had been playing Minecraft exclusively for a few days in a row now, spending hours at a time creating intricate structures. He was about an hour into his current session, hyperfocusing on developing an elaborate minecart system.

The door chimed. He said “enter” without taking his eyes off the screen.

Jim sauntered in, bending forward and leaning against Spock’s chair.

“What are you playin’?” He inquired.

“It is Minecraft: Java Edition,” Spock told him.

Jim smiled. “I see. You… mind if I watch?”

“I would prefer if you did not, actually. This particular task requires my utmost concentration.”

Jim’s shoulders slumped. “I was hoping I could pay you a little surprise visit.”

“The thought is appreciated. I will spend time with you later this evening.”

“Couldn’t I just sit with you if I promise to be quiet?”

Spock sighed. “If you believe you can do so without distracting me, I suppose you may.”

“Ah, good. Scooch out, I need some affection.”

Spock tilted his head to the side to keep his eyes on his monitor. He… that’s right, number 7 is to connect to number 13 to ensure the quickest possible path between the two points. Jim maneuvered on top of him, facing Spock’s neck and wrapping his arms around his back. This was fine, he supposed, if Jim could remain still.

A few minutes passed without much to speak of. Then Jim adjusted his position, shifting over Spock’s lap. He took longer to get comfortable than Spock thought was reasonable, and the pressure against his crotch was making his body react. He ignored it, though, and continued with his plans. If he constructed an incline at these coordinates, it would solve the problem of the lava lake and provide a good location for more tracks. Jim’s hips pushed forward just barely.

“Jim,” He tried to speak without letting the numbers slip from his mind. “Please refrain from provoking me.”

“Hm?”

He couldn’t see Jim’s face, but he was certain he had that falsely innocent look on his face.

“I’m just trying to be a nice weighted blanket for you here.” He mumbled against his jaw.

“This is not the time for your flirtations.” Spock answered.

He continued playing. It took him a second, but he quickly remembered what he was doing. Spock used cobblestone to form a nice bridge that was structurally sound. He knew a few blocks would have sufficed, but it made no sense to him. He decided a sturdy bridge would be best just in case. Also, there was something tickling his neck. Was Jim kissing him there? He pretended not to notice. Hm, should the rest of the tracks be lined with stone or iron as well? It would be a lengthy endeavor, but be satisfying to look at, much like it would be satisfying to make out with Jim right now in this chair. He forced the thought from his mind.

Jim was putting more effort into his attentions in an attempt to break Spock’s will, but he would not let that happen. He could kiss and suck little bruises all he wanted. He was in complete control of his emotions. Furthermore, he was… he was… in the process of building. It was alright, he could still orient himself. He checked his toolbar and remembered what he was doing based on the inventory. He wanted to get this done. He decided the trim could wait for later– for now he should lay out more tracks. The spot he marked next was number 9, over on the edge of the biome. Number 13 was the logical choice in terms of planning a route.

“Jim,  _ cease  _ this action,” He hissed.

Jim was slowly rolling his hips now, grinding into Spock’s lap.

“Why should I?” He teased. “I’ve missed you all day, and now you won’t even look at me.”

“You are interrupting.”

Jim continued rutting against Spock’s torso for friction. “Mm, but couldn’t you use a break? Don’t you want to feel good with me? I’m all yours, Spock.”

Spock could feel himself heating up. “I cannot lose track of my progress now, I–“

“It’ll still be here later,” Jim breathed. “Oh, Spock, even just doing this feels so  _ good. _ ”

Spock suddenly pulled the chair away from his desk, grabbing Jim under his arms and lifting him up with him. Before Jim had a chance to react, Spock pressed him up against the wall so they were level and kissed him hard. Jim moaned, seemingly appreciative of the rough handling. That only frustrated Spock more. He hoisted Jim’s legs up on his shoulders.

“O-Oh God, Spock–“

“Incorrigible.”

He kept Jim pinned to the wall with little effort, and used his dominant hand to rip a large hole in the crotch of his pants.

“You wanted my attention. Congratulations, you have succeeded.”

Jim whimpered. Spock had an idea. He lowered the other man to the ground.

“Stay.” He ordered.

Jim nodded, seemingly incapable of any kind of comeback. A most gratifying reaction.

Spock retreated to a different room as fast as he could go, fumbling around in his closet for the box he was after. He retrieved his harness as soon as possible, briefly pondering which model to use. Eight inches seemed appropriate in this scenario. He fastened it on securely and returned back. Jim was right where he left him. Good.

He tilted his chin up, forcing Jim to look at him. He sometimes forgot that Jim was shorter, but at this moment, it made all the difference in the world. He lifted Jim back up easily by his waist, more carefully this time, watching his every expression. Jim looked not unlike a prey animal that was too stunned to move.

“Do you want this?” Spock murmured.

Jim swallowed, nodding slightly.

“I perceived as much. I’m going to take you now. Here. Like this.” 

He hooked Jim’s legs back over his shoulders. He was able to keep him in that position just by pressing one hand into his shoulder. He could faintly smell Jim’s arousal. He deserved this.

He slowly lowered Jim onto his cock, pressing his way in a little at a time. He took it all like a good boy, his legs twitching. As he Spock suspected, he was already soaking wet. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he  _ did  _ want to teach him a lesson.

“Spooock,” He moaned. “Oh my god. Th-this is exactly what I wanted.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Jim. This is a punishment.” Spock didn’t have the capacity for holding much back at the moment. He suddenly dropped Jim a little deeper, pushing him onto his strap.

He checked on Jim’s mind through their bond to ensure he was indeed enjoying this. His mind was a stream of constant “ _ yes yes YES finally fuck _ ” and other expressions of that nature, so Spock assumed it was going well on his end. He took that as his cue to continue, dragging Jim downward until he filled him up all the way.

Jim’s mouth fell open, his eyes squeezing shut. He groaned, his entire body tensing before it relaxed, accommodating to the fullness. He enjoyed being stretched every now and then– this particular toy was just a  _ bit  _ larger than their usual go-to.

He allowed Jim a short reprieve, waiting until the other man’s breathing was steady before continuing. He flexed his hips forwards, making Jim whimper. Under other circumstances, Spock would probably take the time to leave marks on his mate’s pretty neck. As it stood, he was in no mood to wait that long.

“You have earned this, Jim,” He murmured, causing the man in question to gasp.

Still carefully holding Jim in place against the wall, withdrew his dick almost all the way out before suddenly surging back in with restrained force. Jim yelped, softly bumping his head against the wall. Although he was using a toy, he could feel when Jim clenched around him, and it spurred him on. He continued with slow but harsh thrusts. Hearing Jim’s soft ass smack against his hips with every round proved to be immensely gratifying. Spock growled, burying himself to the hilt.

He grabbed hold of both of Jim’s legs, securing them around his shoulders. He was met with a puzzled expression, but Spock was sure he could survive not knowing exactly what he was planning. He moved in closer, once again ensuring Jim was properly braced against the wall.

He pushed up into Jim, hard. Due to their position, gravity was doing all the work in sinking Jim back onto his cock– he just had to keep pounding into him, and he did. Jim cried out, babbling even more incoherent thoughts through the bond that mostly consisted of “yes.” He shoved his hips back and forth, developing a rhythm.

“Ohh, Spock! It feels so good, like you-you’re making me yours!” His moans came out in an intriguing rhythm, most likely due to the constant bouncing.

“I  _ am. _ ”

Jim moaned loudly at those simple words, so far gone that he could think of nothing else. “Fuuuck, I love it when you’re rough like this,” He whimpered. “There’s… there’s nothing better.”

Jim was still talking too much. He quickly adjusted Jim’s thighs, pressing them against the wall by his knees and holding him there like that. Jim looked practically pornographic, his legs spread wide and his skin flushed pink. Again Spock rammed into him. His own ko-lok throbbed against the inside of the harness, stimulated by the constant pressure.

“ _ Spock I’m– _ “ Was the only warning he got before Jim cut himself off, arching his back and clawing into Spock’s shoulders. His expression twisted as if in pain and then relief, his mouth forming an o-shape. As irritating as Jim could be, he was objectively extraordinarily beautiful. Spock just watched him as he came, contemplating his luck at having such a beautiful partner.

Jim took a few deep breaths, then wrapped his arms around Spock in an unexpected hug.

“I love you so much,” Jim smiled.

“I…” The words died on Spock’s lips.

He wasn’t good at expressing himself and therefore did not  _ trust  _ himself to say it back yet, for fear of sounding ingenuine or having the wrong tone. He simply lowered Jim back to the ground and held him close to his chest, trying to project the  _ feeling  _ of love as well as he could.

“I know.” Jim rested his head on his shoulder.

After a few moments spent feeling together, Jim made his way over to Spock’s bed and sat down with a wince.

“I’m… not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?” Jim chuckled.

“My apologies–“ Spock sputtered.

“Ohhh, you better be sorry, mister.” He teased. “In fact, if you don’t cuddle me right this instant…”

Spock realized with relief that Jim was only joking. Unfortunately, he couldn’t cuddle Jim  _ right  _ away– he had to clean off his equipment properly and put it back. But after doing so, he grabbed his PADD and joined Jim in bed. He wasn’t particularly tired himself, but he would of course allow Jim to hold him whenever he wanted. Almost whenever. As Jim drifted off with his head on Spock’s chest, Spock positioned his PADD in front of him with the brightness turned down low and booted up Minecraft: Pocket Edition.


End file.
